moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitz Alley
Location Fashions for the upmarket goblin can be found right here in Glitz Alley! The main building is located atop some of the rolling cliffs of Bilgewater Harbor, with an outstanding view of the ocean from its umbrella-shaded balcony. A number of different fashion retailers can be found here, catering for all your clothing and bling accessory needs! Activities The crew at Glitz Alley appear to be ordinary, everyday fashion retailers that makes a good living from goblins that want to look stylish. Dazzling their customers with flashing neon signs and sparkling jewelry, all who venture there are sure to be impressed. But the fun does't just stop when the sun goes down. In a secret basement with a trapdoor located under the rug in the main building is an underground casino with a pool table, a poker machine, and roulette table. Right down the middle is a catwalk, where all the best-looking goblin models parade Szabo's new fashion designs. Hairstyles are also showcased. This extra venture makes for some solid profit for the Glitz Alley crew, who since the Kezan disaster have been struggling to make ends meet with the lack of pool parties under Gallywix's rule. Members Gappy Silvertooth Gappy specializes in rings for all occasions. They're not only for the fingers, but also can be custom-made for the ears and nose. In any case, they have to be bright and shiny, because what goblin wouldn't want to look filthy rich? Here is Gappy's comments when you ask what merchandise he has in stock. The Rock "If ya wanna make a real statement when ya propose, we gotta talk big. Big gems that is. Let ya gal know ya heart is right where ya moolah is. One hundred gold pal, and it's all yours." Flawless Dimaond Solitare "Now, if she's a bit of a princess, she might be more interested in quality over quantity. We're talking exquisite angles, perfect coloring. Not half bad for only fifty gold." Miniscule Diamond Ring "Okay, okay. I know ya been workin' round the clock and ya ain't got much to spare. Well, for just twenty-five macaroons, ya can still give her a diamond. Bit of a small one, but she'll still be impressed!" Silver Piffeny Band "If we're not talking about a wedding, but more about friendship then this might be just the baby ya need. "Nothing says sorry like piffeny." That's what the tag says. And for just ten gold, ya can convert even ya worst enemy." Cubic Zirconia Ring "So ya got roped into this whole marriage deal, eh? Got some ugly broad ya really wanna get rid of? Don't waste ya money on trash. This cubic zirconia rin is just five gold, and if she's dumb, she might just think it's real!" Mood Ring "If ya got one of 'em complicated ladies, maybe ya could buy a mood ring for one gold. See, when she puts this on her finger, ya can tell if she's angry, happy, sad, and so on. Then ya can time popping the BIG question to perfection." Missa Spekkies Missa first joined the fashion crew back in Kezan when they all worked the crowds in Swindle Street. Her shades are horrifically over-priced, and frankly so is her ego. Don't even bother trying to talk her into a sale unless you have gold coins spilling out of your pockets like lint flakes. Here is one of her quotes: "Yeah? You dont look like you got the moolah to buy anything from me. Maybe yous forgot to go to the bank?" Missa only has a pair of red rhinestone sunglasses left after that Deathwing disaster. The rest of her stock got blown up. Since she's kind of attached to wearing them herself, she isn't going to part with them for a sum less than a million gold. If you don't have that much, she ain't gonna even talk to you. Szabo Back in the day, Szabo also made his living selling hip new items to bedraggled goblins wandering along Swindle Street in Kezan. Famous for his party outfits that would rock your socks off, Szabo was equally popular making fabulous gowns and exquisitely tailored suits. Since he relocated to Bilgewater Harbor, the number of parties has dropped significantly, mainly due to Gallywix's strict work schedule. This has all but ruined Szabo's business, and reduced him to minor stitching jobs and repairs. He despises the Trade Prince for robbing him of his fashion design career. Brett "Coins" McQuid Scraping out a living selling recovered supplies from shipwrecks and lost cargo, Brett longs to be filthy rich and covered in bling. While he was stationed on the Lost Isles, Brett started a business venture by obtaining naga hides. "It's oft whispered in dark corners of a material so fine, so exquisite to the touch that goblins of sophisticated taste will spend any amount of moolah to get their hands on some." ~Brett "Coins" McQuid Brett managed to sell his supplies to Szabo, who crafted the hides into magnificent cloaks. The snazzy items sold like hot cakes, and in return, Szabo offered him a place with the Glitz Alley elite. The others pretended not to notice Brett's rather lack-lustre attire. The Glitz Alley Garment Showcase (G.A.G.S.) Once a year, the merchants of Glitz Alley put together an extravaganza that outshines all others before it. Taking only the highlights for the year, the Glitz Alley Garment Showcase marches through the streets of Bilgewater Harbor, delighting all who view the spectacle. Themed to the year's design colors, an expert panel of judges choosing the winning garments in special categories, such as "best-looking mail", "sexiest design", "most bling", "most reptilian", and so forth. Needless to say, Szabo's designs are usually immediately sold out, and unfortunate goblins usually have to wait until the next boatload of fabric arrives from Booty Bay to fulfil their clothing desires. Relations Loved by the people, but despised by authorities, Glitz Alley verges at times on becoming a den for gangsters. There was a particularly bad incident involving a crate-load of colored feathers bound for making hats that somehow got switched for a crate of explosive missiles destined for the military quarter. Of course, Gallywix got word of it and tried to force all the Glitz Alley vendors to a week of canon polishing for their negligence. That punishment happened to clash with an engagement by the Azshara Rocket-jocket Society, who had booked the underground den to celebrate Blitz Blastospazz's 30th birthday. So naturally, Gappy, Missa, Szabo, and Brett all had to empty their bank accounts to bribe the officials into letting them off, or potentially risk YEARS of future investments. What a fiasco!Category:Goblin Organizations